ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rush Ki'To'u
Personal Description face: firm jaw, deep set dark brown eyes, long scar running from his left ear down his jaw line nose obviously broken in 2 places Clothing: Dark combat jumpsuit with hood Noticeable injuries: missing right hand, lost to Rex in a duel Biography In Ki'To'u's early childhood he was kidnapped by a group of bandits lead by a dark Jedi, over the course of several years Ki'To'u learned the power of the force, and the bandits feared him, all but his dark master. years later at the age of 13 the bandits came under attack over an charted transformed Vong world. he survived by the skin of his teeth and the force for 4 years. he spent those 4 years in and out of captivity as the vong captured him and he escaped, while he was captured he would watch the vong and eventually adopted many of their battle styles and their moral codes. going so far as to steal an amphistaff during one of his escapes. After 4 years a group of slavers set their eyes upon the planet to set up base for a near by inhabited world. they captured the 17 year old Ki'To'u and sold him to a dual arena on Oovoo IV, it was their that he meet Silme and became friends with him and gained his nickname "rush" along with an alternate personality that took over in combat. The alternate personality adopted the nickname and Ki'To'u and Rush entered into an almost symbiotic relationship. after two years,in the arena his owners grew scared that the moderately insane Rush would hunt them down and kill thim, so they gave him his freedom. upon his release he set out to find his old friend Silme so that he could become Silme's apprentice. During his jedi trials however,Ki'To'u lost his hand in a duel with SIlme's former master, Rex Draconishttp://ufrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rex_Draconis. With the loss of his hand Ki'To'u and Rush's personality merged together, neither light nor dark. he is now known as Rush Ki'to'u. after his rise to Knighthood the council quickly promoted him to master. Soon after his rise to the position of Jedi Master however, Ki'to'u disappeared to the deserts of Tatooine to study and make up for the loss of his hand. Ki'To'u has since returned to his former place of residence and is now living quietly on Naboohttp://universalforcerp.com/viewtopic.php?f=33&t=2432 Force Powers Ki'To'u spent years trying to develop a force ability to make up for the loss of his hand, after years of meditation he developed Shaped Telekinesis the use of the force in a small way to create a desired shape and complexity of an object at a very short range. Ki'to'u uses this skill to create a "hand". Ki'To'u often implements the use of sand or clay to give the hand a physical appearance, which, without close observation, looks and functions as a real flesh and blood hand. however the material is strictly aesthetic and the "hand" can function normally without the use of material. Weapons and Armor Ki'To'u usually wears a Dark combat jumpsuit with a hood, he has a lightsaber resistant gauntlet on his hand and a lightsaber belt. he carries two lightsabers on him at all times, a dual phase with a dark purple blade set in a bone hilt the blade is darker when its longer and a bit more bright when its shorter. he also carries a golden trigger saber, the crystal is specially attuned to him and will rupture if the blade is about to cause harm to its master. In addition to his lightsabers, he also carries 6 vibro-daggers three on each leg. Combat Styles Ki'To'u practices form V http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_V Transportation Wayfarer Class Medium Transporthttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wayfarer-class_medium_transport